


Alone

by SimplyFandomTrash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Sad, i was bored, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyFandomTrash/pseuds/SimplyFandomTrash
Summary: She dies alone in a hospital bed





	Alone

It was different, dying alone. She knew it would be, an obvious change from the familiar building of Seattle Grace Hospital. Her mother would've liked to see her again, she thinks faintly. The last time she spoke to her mother was recent, yet she had no idea that Izzie was deteriorating in a hospital bed, slowly and painfully pulling away from life. Her mother hadn't stopped badgering her about her divorce since Izzie mistakenly told her in confidence. Of course she wouldn't accept that, Alex was... Alex.  
Izzie faintly recognized her heartbeat was getting fainter by the minute and it was getting harder to breathe. She knew the signs of a dying patient, knew that the DNR would prevent any extraordinary measures from being taken. Before she was a patient she was afraid of death, terrified to meet the end of her previously vibrant and exciting life. She wasn't scared anymore, she knew that whatever happened, George would be there at the top of the elevator. He would be wearing that god forsaken uniform that he never got the chance to wear, and he would greet her with the saddest smile. Or maybe he would be mad at her for leaving their friends, or not going to the doctors after the divorce. Maybe Denny would be there too, every bit as pissed but not in her head anymore, not a ghost of her own creation.

 

  
She wondered if she would be wearing that beautiful pink dress again, her hair perfectly done up to impress whoever was waiting for her. The unpleasant theory that there would be no one waiting for her was dismissed immediately. She could feel the pull of death reaching around her throat, her diseased organs and wrap itself around her spine, curling into a spiral. She would be gone soon.

 

  
Izzie wondered if anyone from Seattle Grace would hear about this. It hadn't been too long ago that she walked the halls of that hospital with her friends, gossiping about things that no longer mattered. She remembered the warmth of Meredith's house, the rich air of the trailer, the possibilities of the O.R. Her hands itched sometimes, craved the now unfamiliar feeling of being inside someones body to save it. She believes that she could've made a great brain surgeon, it was those surgeries that gave her the most relief when they went right. No, no one from Seattle Grace would know about this. The only message she had made arrangements to send out was to her mother, a brief and cruel apology, a sentence in length. _If you received this message, I'm sorry and I'm dead._ She wonders if her mother should know more, or less, but no longer has the energy to redraft another message for her.

 

  
Izzie could no longer move. The new mets were around and on her stomach, so there was no hope of seeing ghost Denny or George. She wondered if Alex would appear, heroically and without warning, and somehow talk her into fighting this new round of cancer. There was a small selfish part of her that hoped he would be holding her while she died again, though she knew the probability of him reaching her in time was abysmal. Besides, he deserved more than a final goodbye in a second rate hospital, after she just left like that.

 

  
Alex was... He was right. He was right to not want her back, to discard her after she fled without warning. A note. They were married to each other, thinking about the future and even babies, and she had left him through a note. It hurt to laugh, but she let herself chuckle a little at the irony of the situation. Meredith and Derek had gotten married on a sticky note and Izzie got the perfect wedding and left the love of her life on a piece of paper.

 

  
Alex was the love of her life, she mused as she felt death tug at her heart more urgently. Denny would always be her soulmate, but Alex was always the love of her life. It was destined, meeting him. Despite the bad stuff, he loved her more than she could believe. He hid it well when he was nasty to her, every time he yelled at her or called her names. Yet he could not hide the sparkle in his eyes when he saw her, nor when he held her tightly in the dark and whispered her name in his dreams. He loved her so much more than she could've reciprocated, she knows that now but she hoped there would be some sort of change after the wedding. He trusted her with so much, his parents and his childhood and she had given him scraps of information. He knew she didn't quite like her mother, and her father was never really part of the equation but she had never trusted him with her daughter. Only ghosts knew that particular brand of secret.

 

  
She regretted not trusting him more, not loving him free of guilt and secrets, loving him more and urgently and kissing him before leaving. Never leaving in the first place. She regretted Alex Karev, regretted marrying him and leaving him and divorcing him and saddling him with so much debt out of spite. She regretted not dying in his arms, regretted his face was only visible in a picture frame at the side of her bed and not near hers, kissing her before she met George.

 

  
Isobel Stevens died regretting Alexander Karev.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(He never found out)  
(Until much later)  
(He walked into a chapel filled with flowers that he recognized from many years ago and the woman waiting for him was wearing pink)


End file.
